vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kroniki Zła
Mothy, znany także jako AkunoP, stworzył wiele piosenek połączonych ze sobą w taki sposób, że większość osób ma spore trudności z dojściem do tego, co i kiedy się w nich dzieje. Seria ta nazywa się Evillous Chronicles (pl. Kroniki Zła). Mothy w swoich piosenek pozostawił na kilka wskazówek mówiących, kiedy mają miejsce opisane w nich wydarzenia. Niestety, nie wszystkie wskazówki można znaleźć w piosenkach. Niektóre są w filmikach do nich, albumach CD, na blogu Mothy'ego lub w opisach filmików. Strona ta ma na celu rozklarowanie i uporządkowanie tych wskazówek, jak również rzucić nieco światła na krainę Evillous i jej złudną historię.thumb|350px Podstawowa Chronologia Opublikowane przez Mothy'ego utwory stworzyły kilka serii. Pomimo, że na początku wierzono, że nie mają one ze sobą związku, to później stało się jasne, że te piosenki tworzą razem bardziej złożoną fabułę. Poniższa lista pokazuje różne serie Mothy'ego w kolejności, w jakiej zostały one opublikowane. Podstawowa Chronologia I: Historia Zła #''Twiright Prank'' #''Daugther/Servant of Evil'' #''Message of Regret'' #''Daughter of White'' (akcja tego utworu ma miejsce przed, po i w trakcie Daughter/Servant of Evil ''oraz ''Message of Regret) #''Re_birthday'' (informacja niepewna) Podstawowa Chronologia II: Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego Jako taka, opowieść Kołysanki Mechanizmu Zegarkowego nie rozgrywa się w zdefiniowanym miejscu, a piosenki z tej serii łączą się z innymi seriami, rozgrywającymi się w różnych miejscach. KMZ 2, znana także jako Miniature Garden Girl, posiada zdefiniowane miejsce akcji i jej akcja rozgrywa się przez KMZ 4, Heartbeat Clocktower. KMZ 3, czyli Re_birthday, prawdopodobnie dzieje się o tym samym czasie, co Message of Regret, przed dwoma utworami wspomnianymi wcześniej. To właśnie te piosenki "sklejają razem do kupy" tę serię i serię Evil. #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego 1 (The Clockwork's Lullaby)'' #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego 2'' (Miniature Garden Girl) #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego'' 3...? ''(''Re_birthday) #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego'' 4 (Heartbeat Clocktower) #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego'' 5 (Chrono Story) #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego'' 6 (Capriccio Farce) Podstawowa Chronologia III: Siedem Grzechów Głównych Najpierw miejsce ma Madness of Duke Venomania, następnie Repulsive Food Eater Conchita, Story of Evil, Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep, The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka,' a na koniec Judgement of Corruption. Judgement of Corruption rozgrywa się w tym samym czasie, co KMZ 2 i przed KMZ 4. #Nieczystość (''Madness of Duke Venomania) #Nieumiarkowanie w jedzeniu i piciu (Repulsive Food Eater Conchita) #Pycha (Story of Evil) #Lenistwo (The Gift from the Princess who 'Brought Sleep) #Zazdrość (The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka) #Chciwość (Judement of Corruption) #Gniew (???) Podstawowa Chronologia IV: Grzech Pierworodny "Zupełnie pierwszą" piosenką w serii Mothy'ego jest moonlit bear, po której zaraz następuje Abandoned on a Moonlight Night oraz Chrono Story. Przed moonlit bear nie ma już nic. #''moonlit bear'' #''Abandoned on a Moonlit Night'' #''Chrono Story (a zaraz po niej ''Madness of Duke Venomania) Piosenki kanoniczne Z powodu niejasnych połączeń między niektórymi piosenkami i braku zachowanej kolejności w publikacji utworów, wielu fanów Mothy'ego kłóciło się, które piosenki należą do serii Kroniki Zła, a które nie. Oto podręczny przewodnik mówiący, które piosenki są kanoniczne, które nie, a nad którymi nadal się debatuje. Niekanoniczne Zgodnie z dostępnymi na chwilę obecną informacji, poniższe utwory nie należą do kanonu. *''Me and the Frog's Romance'' *''10-Minute's Love'' *''To Reticent You'' (zdaje się być powiązana z 10-Minute's Love) *''Flames of Yellow Phosphorus'' *''Screws, Clockwork and Pride'' Być może kanoniczne/niewiadome Stwierdzenie, czy te piosenki są kanocznie zależy od interpretacji osobistej. Z kolei, inne z tych piosenek po prostu nie zostały jeszcze przetłumaczone (na angielski, a więc na polski tym bardziej nie). *''Welcome to the Forest (sama melodia, brak słów) *Fives Minutes Before the Trail ''(=||=) *''Wendy (nie przetłumaczona) *''South North Story *''Playing with Words (ostatniej jej wersy to pierwsze wersy The Clockwork Lullaby) *''Full Moon Laboratory ''(zdaje się być kontynuacją ''Playing with Words) *''Madame Merry-Go-Round (wspomniano w niej Paradę Cieni i Utopię, łączy się z ''Red Shoe Parade) *''Red Shoe Parade ''(łączy się z piosenką powyżej dzięki Paradzie Cieni) C.D.N.